


When Secondary Gender Expression is a Bitch

by Foodmoon



Series: Unexpected Expression [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Do not share for profit, Gen, I don't even know., M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Not quite dub-con, Slave seal, When encountering assholes results in multiple mates, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: Kakashi runs into Itachi Uchiha on a mission. His life promptly goes down the rabbit hole.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Unexpected Expression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572769
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	1. The Uchiha is an Asshole

Kakashi is perfectly happy being a beta. 

Most assume that he hasn’t expressed due to the trauma of his father’s death, given he has been in multiple circumstances that could have prompted his expression _(mostly due to the elders and clan leaders not wanting the Hatake bloodline to die with him)_ with not even an inkling of success. Quite honestly, though, Kakashi has zero interest in expressing and reproducing, even if he’s the only person left on the face of the planet. The Hatake line of alphas can end with him, as far as he’s concerned. If Konoha wants his bloodline that badly, they shouldn’t have driven his father to suicide.

This, of course, did not account for running into Itachi fucking Uchiha, missing nin extraordinaire and getting put under Tsukuyomi in a split second of carelessness.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before he rouses, but it’s long enough that his muscles feel weak with lack of use. Kakashi manages to lift his head, and promptly winces as he realizes that he’s immobilized in the middle of a big ass seal. The longer he looks at it, the more he cringes, because from what he can tell, it’s a control seal that makes the Hyuuga Caged Bird seal look like a toddler came up with it. A dark haired man he doesn’t recognize moves into his line of sight, carefully drawing the last few lines to finish the seal, then sitting back and regarding Kakashi with distinct amusement. “You’re finally awake? Good. I was beginning to think the medic lied to me.”

“Wh-?” Kakashi breaks off, coughing harshly as his dry throat protests use.

“What am I doing? Hm. A lot of countries would pay good money for a Hatake omega, you know? Oh, wait, you don’t know, do you? You expressed after the Uchiha used his Tsukuyomi on you. Congratulations on being an omega. As for the seal, it’s just to prevent you from getting uppity with your new owners. Once you’re bonded to an alpha, you won’t be compelled to answer to others, though.”

_Yeah, that’s what he thought. Okay, except for being an omega. That’s unwelcome news. What he doesn’t understand is why there’s an Uzumaki seal master running around that Konoha doesn’t know about._

“Suna and Iwa would rather kill me than breed me.” He rasps, feeling like he’s gargling gravel. Between his deceased father and deceased teacher, he has a lot of mortal enemies that he did little to earn. The ones he’s _earned_ were either dead or more likely inclined to keep him alive just to gloat.

The Uzumaki raises one brow and then nods. “You have a point. That would be a complete waste of my skills. Fortunately for you, the slave market I intend to sell you to has very few _legitimate_ customers, if you take my meaning.”

_That’s not surprising, really. Given that slavery is illegal in all of the Elemental Nations._

“Yes.” He rasps tiredly and lays his head back down, unable to hold it up any longer.

The man smirks wickedly and pushes chakra into the seal, activating it. He looks indecently pleased by the screams it wrenches out of Kakashi.

 _Sadist_ , Kakashi thinks as he loses consciousness again.

~

“Sit. Stay until you’re told to move elsewhere.”

Kakashi grimaces at the Uzumaki as the cage door is locked, but obediently sits, ignoring his fellow victims. There’s not much for him to look forward to now. Konoha undoubtedly thinks he’s dead at this point. Apparently it’s been over four months since he’s gone missing without a trace. The only good thing is that this is the last he’ll be seeing of the sadistic Uzumaki seal master. Fortunately the man has been more interested in preserving the merchandise than tormenting him, but that hadn’t stopped him from thoroughly educating Kakashi on the futility of trying to disobey. _Anyone_ can use the seal against him. He waits until the man is well out of sight and hearing before spitting on the floor by the bars.

“Hatake?”

He blinks and turns his head, then blinks again at the sight of the face he knows. A chunin from the mission desk. “Umino.”

“How did you get involved in this mission?” Umino asks, moving closer.

“I’m not on a _mission_ and I _can’t help you_ , Umino.” Kakashi says bitterly, hunching his shoulders and gesturing at the stark seal wrapped around his neck like a collar.

Umino’s eyes widen slightly. “May I look at that?”

“Help yourself.” There’s not much point in denying him. All it will take is Umino getting irritated enough to make it an order and Kakashi will have to comply anyways.

He shivers as tan fingers trace the lines of ink, parsing out the different functions. It takes Umino almost an hour before he straightens, looking pale.

“This is vicious.”

“I _know_.”

“But at least some of the functions are terminated if an alpha bonds you.”

“That helps me not at _all_ , Umino.”

“Doesn’t it, though?”

Kakashi blinks at him, then narrows his eyes as he realizes: Umino is an alpha. He’s been smelling it on him since he first moved close. Faint, but clear. “You want me to trust you.”

“Do you have a better option for getting out of here?”

“No.” He admits with a grimace.

“I won’t do it unless you ask me to, though. There’s some lines I won’t cross, Hatake.”

That’s honestly about as good a recommendation as he’s likely to ever get for trusting a near-stranger. “Fine. Umino, bite me.”

Umino gives him an unimpressed look and crosses his arms, staring him down as if he’s a naughty child.

Kakashi sighs and surrenders. It’s not like he has a choice; he’d much rather be a slave to someone who is at least loyal to Konoha and not scum of the earth. “Umino, I, Kakashi Hatake, ask that you initiate a mate bond with me. Please.”

“I accept.” Umino smirks then. “You suck at asking for favors, you know that? And you can call me Iruka.”

He grunts, because there’s no good answer to that, and obediently tilts his head to give Iruka access to sink his teeth into his neck over the scent gland there.

Iruka hesitates a moment, then moves forward, leans down, and bites hard, drawing blood easily.

Kakashi goes limp, instinct informing him that no resistance should be given to _his_ alpha, and the seal riding over his free will and enforcing that instinct. The bite rouses pleasure and fear in equal measures. Pleasure against his will that this alpha wants him enough to mate him, irrational fear that his alpha’s bite means displeasure with him. Along with rational resignation to the fact that he _cannot disobey_ this chunin, whom he recalls as being short tempered and surprisingly aggressive despite his normally friendly demeanor.

~

Two days later, surveying the ruins of the central location for the slaving operation, Kakashi remarks, “We may have a problem.”

“Just one?” Iruka asks, rather sarcastically as he watches former slaves leaving or hunting through the ruins to find surviving slavers and buyers to kill.

“A new one.” Kakashi answers with notable restraint.

“Do tell.”

“I think I’m going into heat. This would probably be a bad location to spend it in.”

Iruka chokes and splutters. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?”

“We were a little busy.” Kakashi watches his face turn red. It’s remarkably fun to poke at his new mate. He has such funny reactions.

“Okay, fair enough. But new plan. We’re leaving. _Now._ Lord Hokage will just have to survive us not bringing back evidence.”

Kakashi salutes sloppily and lazily follows Iruka as he takes off in the general direction of Konoha. Normally he’d argue a bit for appearances sake, of course, but normally has kind of gone out the window lately. ‘Normal’ doesn’t include expressing as an omega in his late twenties or being marked with an irreversible slave seal. It also does not include being bonded to an opinionated and easily flustered alpha, who managed to stumble over a slaving operation while on a courier mission and get himself captured, only to end up in the same cell as Kakashi.

~

They manage to find a tidy little ryokan to hole up in before Kakashi loses his mind. He’s been staggering off and on for a few hours, and Iruka has to help him into the inn. By the time Iruka has signed them in, Kakashi is plastered to his side, his chin on Iruka’s shoulder, whimpering softly as he ruts gently against Iruka’s hip.

The trip from the front desk to their room is probably immensely awkward, given that Kakashi can’t bring himself to let go of his alpha even a little bit to increase efficiency. He knows someone _\- the innkeeper? an employee?-_ hurries ahead of them and opens the room for them before handing the key to Iruka as he manhandles Kakashi through the doorway. Iruka closes and locks the door, then staggers over to the bed with Kakashi still attached and topples onto the bed awkwardly before trying with some success to strip both of them.

He knows he’s no help at all, but after that it’s all hazy except for several highly detailed snapshots of Iruka in various positions over him, probably the result of accidentally opening his sharigan eye now and then. One thing he _does_ get out of it, however, is that heat sex is glorious. Disgustingly sloppy, but glorious. Though he suspects it helps that he has nothing else to compare it to; sex had seemed utterly extraneous since nothing could come of it, after all. Maybe Iruka will be open to experimentation outside of his heat, so he can actually understand what’s going on next time. But that will have to wait for later.

_Alpha,  
I have some things to take care of before I come home.  
Your omega._

Kakashi scribbles a henohenomoji on the paper and tapes it to the door before leaving Iruka behind, still sleeping soundly. First order of business, he needs a new mask. He feels naked without it.

~

Going through the rubble and finding most of the records of the slaving operation intact is simple enough. Finishing the mission he’d been originally sent on is a little trickier, but doable. However, there are only a few traces to be found of Itachi and none at all of the Uzumaki. He finally leaves a note for Itachi with someone who may be likely to encounter him if he returns to the area.

_Itachi Uchiha.  
You irredeemable asshole._

Kakashi doesn’t bother signing it. Itachi knows his handwriting from when they were both in ANBU together. Just the note’s existence will be able to convey to Itachi that Kakashi has managed to free himself and that he’ll seriously have it in for Itachi should they cross paths again. Itachi is many things: a genius, a kinslayer, a mass murderer.

One thing he is not, however, is stupid.

He knows very well that Kakashi is a lot more dangerous when pissed off. So it does beg the question of why he didn’t just kill Kakashi on the spot when he could have. It could be from some lingering attachment, it could be because Uchihas tend to be a little ‘off’ and amuse themselves in odd ways, or it could just be some crazy whim. But at this point, Kakashi honestly does not care. Itachi has too thoroughly fucked over his life for Kakashi to have any thoughts of mercy towards him. And unlike Itachi, Kakashi knows better than to play mind games and then leave an enemy alive who has the capacity to kill him.

That aside, it is nearly 8 months after he left Konoha that he finally returns. Ragged, minus his hitai-ate, wearing a ridiculous veil as a mask substitute and thoroughly worn. He’s also a bit over three months pregnant, and only wants to sleep for a year. Going to the mission desk is not on his list of things to do today, so he hands the evidence from the slaving ring and a haphazard substitute mission report to Izumo at the gate and starts to head towards his apartment.

“Hatake!”

Kakashi pauses and looks back at Kotetsu.

“Iruka had all your stuff moved to his house when he came back. Thought you might want to know.”

He blinks blankly a few times, because _What!?_ But then he realizes that it’s well within Iruka’s rights as his bonded alpha to do that. _Fuck._ He keeps his tone mild as he asks, “Where does Iruka live?”

Kotetsu tells him, and Kakashi nods his thanks before shunshinning off.

Iruka’s wards, when he finds the house, recognize him and it’s easy enough to pick the lock and let himself in. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d be angry at the presumption of the man. As it is, he finds the nearest soft, horizontal surface and passes out on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is born ‘beta’. A certain percentage express around puberty as alphas or omegas. Approximately a third of the population expresses. It’s random in a generation until the percentage is near-filled and then slows way down until completely filled, then stops. As such, it tends to favor older children, since they tend to reach the age of expression first. Medical issues or abuse/sexual abuse can prevent expression in some cases.
> 
> This can see variance if a child interacts with two separate peer groups, such as clan vs school, since there may be variables of age between the two groups.
> 
> Non-expressed people may still have sexual desires and enjoy sex, but without expression they aren’t sexually mature and cannot have children unless expression happens at a later date.
> 
> Abuse or sexual abuse in childhood: If the perpetrator is a beta, usually it forces expression. If the perpetrator is an alpha or omega, it generally prevents expression. Because of this, in such cases of completely unexpected expression or lack of expression, adults around the child are usually investigated.
> 
> Since betas can express later in life if the alpha/omega population unbalances or drops, there is no favoritism regarding punishment for crimes. Sexual abuse of a child is an automatic death sentence.
> 
> Wandering betas are more likely to express, due to lack of presence of alphas/omegas around them on a regular basis, serving as a trigger. This results in some interesting traditions in some areas, clans, and noble clans/families. Such as quests by those judged to be candidates for heir/heiress, and only those who come back expressed are considered viable candidates.
> 
> Alpha females are rare due to more complicated anatomy and male omegas are uncommon, for the same reason, but not quite as rare. In general, males who express are alphas (this does not influence personality) and females who express are omegas (this does not influence personality). Approximately 1 in 20 females who express are alphas and 1 in 8 males who express are omegas.
> 
> Alpha/alpha and omega/omega relationships are frowned on but not forbidden in most places. In general there are no restrictions on betas’ relationships, since they are unable to have children. Individuals may have restrictions placed on them, due to familial or clan circumstances, or demands of public position.
> 
> Alphas experience ruts, unless on suppressants, every 3-4 months. Omegas experience heats, unless on suppressants, every 3-4 months. Suppressants may be in the form of herbal tea drunk daily, or herbal pills taken weekly, or (modernly) shots given 2x a year by a medic. While the shots are the most efficient method, there are some stability issues regarding it, such as ingesting alcohol makes its efficacy break down much faster. Most prefer to simply schedule time off coinciding with ruts or heats to avoid the issue altogether.


	2. Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council fucks Kakashi's life over further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning:** The possibility of a miscarriage is mentioned in this chapter.

Kakashi wakes to the familiar sounds of the hospital, quiet broken by hushed voices and the idle beeping of machines, and the feel of an IV drip attached to his left arm. He opens his right eye and finds Iruka sitting beside the bed, asleep with his head on the bed. Oddly, the smell of hospital is not all-pervasive and he realizes that he’s no longer wearing the ridiculous veil, but one of his own masks. It smells of Iruka, rut, and…

“Did you use my mask to masturbate with during your rut?” he asks incredulously.

Iruka jerks awake and blinks at him a few times, before flushing like a ripe tomato. “You can _smell_ that? I even bleached it when I washed it.”

He eye smirks at Iruka. “A little more perverted than I expected of you, Iruka.”

His alpha makes a dying sound.

“Well, but it’s better than the smell of hospital, so I forgive you.”

Iruka composes himself with a bit of effort. “Thank you. Um. You’re on a drip because you’re a bit dehydrated and the baby is fine.”

Kakashi huffs. “Good to know. Though I had planned to tell you myself.”

“That probably would’ve worked better if you hadn’t passed out cold on my bed, looking like you went through a minor war. I think the doctors here had a collective heart attack when they found out you’d expressed, and I told them it was a possibility. And when the results came back positive, the nurses looked like they were attending your funeral. What’s up with that?”

“The nurses or the doctors?”

“Both.”

He wonders if anyone has ever told his mate that he’s extremely nosy. “Well, the Council has been setting up situations trying to get me to express since I turned twelve. So everyone figured I never would. As for the nurses, I’d say that it wasn’t clarified to them that I expressed as an _omega_ until the pregnancy was confirmed.”

Iruka looks thoroughly baffled. “Why would that change anything? And why would they think you’re an alpha when I’m the one who brought you in?”

“Saa…” Kakashi looks away, because the answer is probably guaranteed to piss Iruka off.

“Just tell me!”

“Your alpha scent is very mild. I didn’t realize until you mentioned it that you are one. And few females are alphas.”

“Are you telling me that they thought you would take a second mate?” Iruka asks in a tight, level tone.

Kakashi darts a quick glance at him, deciding that he’s angry, but _for_ him rather than _at_ him, and relaxes slightly. “I’m telling you that if I’d expressed as an alpha, the Council has the right to require that I take multiple mates, as the last of my clan.”

“And you think they would have?” Iruka sounds doubtful.

“I _know_ they would have. They might…”

“They might _what?_ ”

“Technically they can require multiple mates for omegas too, but it’s harder to force on an omega. I don’t think they’ll dare mention it while I’m pregnant and risk me losing it, though.”

A complicated expression passes over Iruka’s face, then he stands. “I’ll be back after I have some _words_ with Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi watches with both brows raised as his alpha marches out of the room, simmering rage visible in every line of his body.

 _Oh, to be a fly on the wall_.

~

Iruka’s opinion of the Civilian Council is forever shattered. _How dare they!?_ To claim that Kakashi’s chief value to Konoha is his skill as a shinobi, then to turn around and insist that Kakashi _must_ take two _(preferably three)_ more alphas to mate so as to better _restore his clan_. The two-faced-ness of it leaves him breathless with disdain.

Citing the Hatake clan _‘need for a pack’_ as justification only makes it worse. He can’t claim to know Kakashi well, but he knows him enough even on slight acquaintance to be able to state with confidence that if Kakashi felt the need for a pack, being a beta wouldn’t have stopped him.

Of course they hadn’t listened. Only threatening to _order_ Kakashi to not accept any other alphas had dissuaded them from their initial plan of _six more_ handpicked alphas, at least five of which _even Iruka_ knew Kakashi did not get along with at all.

In his opinion, forcing two more alphas on Kakashi is _almost_ as bad; _this_ was not why he offered to help Kakashi out when they found themselves captured by slavers. But at least now the two chosen are at the discretion of Kakashi and himself, and do not have to be chosen ‘ _immediately’_. By which he means that they have _a year_ after the child is born to decide. He really hopes Kakashi has friends he trusts, because if he doesn’t, Iruka will have to choose from among _his_ friends just _whom_ he is willing to share Kakashi with. And he wouldn’t know where to begin with that. That’s like _asking_ Kakashi to hate him for making him put up with people he doesn’t care for.

~

When Iruka stalks back into the hospital room, Kakashi takes a long look at his expression, then says neutrally, “They insisted. How many?”

“Two. But you’ll be the last one, I promise.”

“What?” Kakashi tilts his head in puzzlement.

Iruka shakes his head, not answering, a faraway look in his eyes. A look that Kakashi tentatively identifies as incipient revenge. Not something he would have expected from the almost painfully straightforward mission desk worker and Academy teacher. Perhaps there are depths to the chunin that he has yet to fathom.

“Name three alphas you would trust to fuck you. And maybe a backup.”

“Gai Maito, Tenzo Iburi, Genma Shiranui. Izumo Kamizuki.”

“Izumo?” Iruka chokes. “Really? He’s mated already.”

Kakashi shrugs. “Which is what makes him an ideal backup. Kotetsu would throw a fit if Izumo ever _actually_ slept with me.”

“And Genma? Aren’t he and Raido together?”

“Ah, that. No. They’re like really close brothers and wouldn’t so much as notice if the other was walking around naked in front of the. But it’s easy to mistake why they’re so comfortable with each other. Raido is actually mated to three civilian sisters he rescued from living on the streets a few years back. He has no eye for men. I’ve seen him walk right past a male omega in pre-heat without so much as a blink.”

He cocks his head curiously. “So that’s why Izumo instead of Raido?”

Kakashi nods slightly, looking oddly pleased at his deduction.

“Gai’s your best friend, so I understand him, but who’s Tenzo?”

“A close friend. He’s rather shy and has mostly worked with Root and ANBU, in that order.”

“Root?”

For a split second, Kakashi lets his expression slide into derisive. “Councilman Shimura’s private army of orphans and clan kids that aren’t watched closely enough. Don’t let anyone know I told you, or you’ll be in danger.”

Iruka blinks, blinks again, and then nods. “I’ll ask the first three, since I’d rather not approach Izumo on the matter unless absolutely necessary.”

“Understood.” Quite honestly, he’s stunned that Iruka has managed to make the Council back off enough that he’s not simply having their spies forced on him. The fact that Iruka has asked his opinion at all means that he’s underestimated the other man, but pleasantly so. If adding three alphas to their mating is Iruka’s decision, so be it. At least he knows that none of them will brutalize him. Gai and Tenzo might not even presume as far as sex. He knows Genma will, but he’s the type to charm others into sleeping with him, not force them. Given who he is and his clan status, it’s probably the best situation he could hope for.

~

Kakashi stares at his three friends and finds himself tilting his head instinctively to prevent access to his scent gland and Iruka’s bite scar. A split second later, he flushes and makes himself stop. They’re here to protect him; he needs to quit acting like a maiden about to be violated.

“Sempai? Do you not want-? Are you being forced-?”

“No.” He shakes his head firmly. “It’s fine. _You’re_ fine, Tenzo. All of you are fine. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Gai’s dark eyes watch him thoughtfully, but he maintains his uncharacteristic silence, well aware that Kakashi is really the only one without a choice here and backing off would be worse than going ahead.

Genma takes his senbon out of his mouth and tucks it into his hip pouch. “You should know better than to ignore your instincts, Kakashi. If you want to have us do secondary bonds, we’ll do secondary bonds. You’ll have to give us return bites, though, to make sure the bonds take. And give Iruka one, too, so the primary bond isn’t blurred.”

“I… Okay.” He acknowledges, relieved despite himself. It’s not that he doesn’t understand the ridiculousness of his reaction, to trust these men with his back and his life and even his intimate-moments-to-be and yet be nervous of allowing them an equal bond to that he has with Iruka, when Iruka is nearly a stranger. Kakashi is far from the only omega _(or alpha)_ forced into a politically driven multi-bond. However, having multiple bonds is nearly unheard of on a voluntary basis; it’s considered worse than rape to impose a bond on someone who already has an active bond, in general. Even those willing to force bonds on others are leery of forcing a bond on top of an existing bond, because of the amount of censure that results. In addition, if one party rejects a bond, the bond will deteriorate, leaving behind a simple scar with only shame left for the one who made it. Bond rejection is much easier to do with multiple bonds in place, and secondary bonds, placed on the opposite side of the neck from the scent gland instead of tidily around it, tend to simply deteriorate on their own without a return bite to anchor it. So, Genma is right. Ignoring his instincts in this matter will probably end up hurting them all. The _last_ thing he wants to do is wound his close friends in that way.

He tilts his head again to allow access to the unscarred side of his neck, closing his eyes as Genma bends over him and sets his teeth into his skin. The pain is sharp, fading to an angry throb as Genma draws back and brushes healing chakra over the bite to stem the bleeding.

“Primary.”

His eyes pop open and he stares at Genma in disbelief. “But-”

“I know you, Kakashi. I’m not doing this for you just to be relegated to your maidservant. Do it on the primary side.”

Kakashi winces slightly, because that’s fair.

Gai goes next, leaving his bite bleeding, because he lacks skill with healing chakra. “Secondary is fine, Kakashi. We are rivals. That is something no one can take from us, regardless.”

He’s torn between relief and dread, because he knows that little speech means that Gai will refuse to back down from equal privileges, humble words be damned. But it also means that Gai isn’t cutting himself off from the possibility of finding his true love in the future, something he knows means a lot to Gai.

Tenzo goes last, his bite firm and sure, brushing healing chakra over both his and Gai’s bites, before pausing and visibly dithering.

Finally, Kakashi asks, “Which side, Tenzo?”

“Eep. Um. Primary? If that’s okay, sempai?”

Kakashi nods and gets to it. Then turns and glares at Iruka, who has been watching quietly. “Get over here and let me bite you.”

Iruka looks startled, then snickers and obeys. “I doubt I have to say it, but ‘primary’.”

“I wasn’t going to ask.” Kakashi retorts primly. _Like hell he’d give Iruka a secondary bond bite when Iruka is his primary bond._

A nurse bustles in just as he sinks his teeth into Iruka, and when he’s done and raises his head, she spots the new bond bites and promptly starts scolding them all for risking shock induced miscarriage. Kakashi ignores her, but lets her hustle him back into the hospital bed and place a new IV drip while the others look various shades of guilty.

 _Personally_ , Kakashi has yet to come to terms with the fact that the parasite sucking his energy and chakra is actually _his child_ , so miscarriage is a rather academic possibility to him. It’s obvious, though, that none of his alphas feel the same, however. _Ironic_. Not that he _wants_ to lose the pregnancy. He’s simply indifferent to the possibility at the moment. As well as quite sure it won’t happen. That kind of thing is almost inevitably the result of the omega in question being distressed over the new bond with an alpha other than the one who sired the child. Stabilizing his bond to Iruka, as they have, basically negates the probability of miscarriage. He lets the nurse’s scolding lull him to sleep so he doesn’t have to listen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondary bonds don't attach to the slave seal the same way, so basically Kakashi's relationship with the three doesn't change much beyond the addition of sex and kids, and all that entails.  
> Of course, those _do_ change a lot of things.  
> They move in together and have to work out a system that works for all of them. Iruka is the primary caretaker of the children, as he is the one most in the village and on low-danger assignments, but they all take turns taking care of the kids and don't discriminate between them. Kakashi and Tenzo both tend to get pounced the instant they walk in the door, since the kids don't see as much of them, given the type of assignments they get. The kids are more used to having Gai and Genma around on a daily basis, so when they are assigned longer missions outside of Konoha, the kids tend to go around like droopy little rainclouds for days on end and act like human burrs when they return.


	3. Some revenge happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council suffers, Kakashi falls over, some genin survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Council wasn't entirely blowing hot air when they claimed Hatakes need packs. There have been the occasional Hatake alphas in previous generations who claimed multiple omegas.
> 
> By now, of course, the homes have been long since closed up, but since Genma's a bit older than the others, he actually remembers hearing something about them and badgers Kakashi into letting them poke around the Hatake estate until they find a home geared to a pack and they all move in there instead of remaining in their respective apartments _(or house in Kakashi's and Iruka's case)_ or moving into Kakashi's smaller, childhood home. There's plenty of bedrooms but there's also a master bedroom with a round, orgy sized bed that Kakashi has claimed. Granted, he claims he needs it so the dogs all have room...but it's not uncommon for them to all flop out there when no one is in heat or rut, because the bed is _just that big_ and quite comfortable to boot.
> 
> Later on, after the kids are born, Anko manages to sneak in and take a picture of all five of them, plus the kids and the dogs all fast asleep on it. Unfortunately she doesn't get a chance to have it developed, because Genma opens his eyes two seconds later and that's the end of her poor camera. Her shriek of outrage wakes the rest of them briefly. Just long enough for Gai to snap out a hand and drag her into the cuddle pile where she is promptly buried by unwilling-to-wake-up bodies with a helping of dog drool until people are ready to wake up and face making breakfast.

Kakashi blinks at Gai. “What did you say?”

Gai pauses and looks at him for a moment. “The Civilian Councilmembers are being asked to step down, because they’ve been showing signs of dementia over the last few months.”

“Dementia?”

“Councilman Mitokado has been having episodes of memory loss as well as showing evidence of hearing loss. Councilwoman Utatane has picked up an unfortunate habit of inserting ‘poopy’ into her sentences at random and only occasionally noticing. Councilman Shimura has been showing increasing signs of confusion and episodes of acting like a small child. There have been numerous petitions for them to step down and let much younger councilors take up their positions.”

“All three at once? The timing seems…convenient.”

“Indeed! The Hokage had them tested for poisoning and jutsus, but nothing was found. It seems that it is simply one of those strange coincidences.”

“Hm.” Kakashi looks over at Iruka, who has been listening to them while he grades papers, and sees a slight smirk brush over the alpha’s lips. _No. Somehow he thinks there is no coincidence to this at all. Someone who can read seals as well as Iruka can is almost certainly capable of creating nasty little seals that affect the mind in deleterious ways, given enough time. And as laid back as Iruka is about sharing his bondmate with other alphas, well, Kakashi remembers that offhand promise months ago that he would be ‘the last one’. Apparently his warning about Root had been timely, given how untraceable this method of dealing with the Council has proven to be. It’s an excellent reminder that his alpha’s straightforwardness and friendliness hides devious depths._ “Have they put forward suggestions on replacements, yet?”

“I do not know.” Gai admits. “But I suspect that if not, suggestions will be forthcoming soon. Konoha cannot afford the weakness of having councilors with dementia. I, myself, must admit that I feel a bit less than charitable towards them for their decision regarding you, and find myself wondering if their decision was made with sound minds. Others have been likewise questioning some of their decisions as of late.”

Kakashi smooths a hand over his swollen belly, wincing slightly as a foot kicks his bladder. Iruka’s daughter is rather athletic. “A shame, really. For Konoha to lose such respected councilors.”

Gai opens his mouth, pauses, then nods shortly and changes the subject. _People do tend to forget that Gai can be sensitive to nuances, but there is a reason that he and Kakashi have remained best friends for over a decade. He understands when subjects should be dropped._

~

“So, how did it go?” Iruka asks, cuddling the youngest, Genma’s daughter, in one arm while he grades papers with the other.

Kakashi grunts as the twins, Tenzo’s daughter and Gai’s son, pounce on him joyously, babbling about their day. “They failed.”

His alpha looks up at that. “Failed?”

“Those three wouldn’t know teamwork if it _bit_ them.” He grimaces. “Just as bad as last year’s batch.”

Iruka makes a sympathetic face. “Ah, well. Maybe the remedial teachers can get through to them where I’ve failed.”

Kakashi flinches. “It’s not _your_ fault.”

“I never said it was. But some teachers can convey things to certain students better than other teachers can. It happens. I’m a bit surprised, though. They’re uncommonly well suited as a team.”

He grimaces. “Not that I could tell. They-”

“Papaaa!” A happy squeal interrupts them as their oldest, Iruka’s daughter, darts towards him. With the twins hanging off his elbows, he can’t dodge without hurting one of them. He goes down with a thud.

“Hello to you too.” He grumbles.

_Who needs genin? He has four mini-terrors at home. Maybe next time he can bring them along and scare the genin into submission without any effort on his part. Genin are annoying creatures anyways._

~

He takes one look at the names of the students he’s been given this year and sighs beleagueredly before arranging it with the teacher to have them meet him at training ground 16 the next day. No point in wasting his time this time around.

_The next day…_

Kakashi shows up with Kimika balanced on one hip and gives his prospective genin a longsuffering look. Then he bites his thumb and summons his dogs. “I doubt the lot of you are worth any more than last year, so this time I’m making the test easier. Each of you have to get a bell before noon. From my pack. Because I’ll be sitting over here spending time with my daughter. Oh, and don’t expect a second chance from me this time. You had your second chance _last time_.”

He tosses the bells to Pakkun, and sits back against a convenient tree, letting Kimika curl up against him for a nap, and opens Icha Icha Paradise. _Nothing like a lazy day with a sleepy child and a good book._

“Well, what are you waiting for? Time isn’t going to wait around for you. Pakkun, feel free to put them through their paces. Their showing last year was pretty pathetic.”

“Sure, boss.”

“We have to fight _dogs!?_ ” Ami asks in something like insulted horror.

“Can we bite ‘em, can we bite ‘em, can we bite ‘em?” Bisuke demands excitedly.

“Mmn. Yes.” He agrees vaguely and starts reading. The yelps of dismay from the children are heartwarming.

_Several hours later…_

He’s feeding Kimika lunch when the pack and the considerably worse for the wear children show up. Kakashi looks at Pakkun for a report. “Well?”

“If you’re judging on bells, they fail. They only managed to get one between the three of them. If you’re judging on teamwork, they did attempt to work together most of the time, although they are extremely bad at it. If you’re judging on skill, you could have beat them all with one hand tied behind your back when you were seven.”

Kakashi tsks. “Team 7, you…pass. Congratulations. You’re the first to ever manage it, even if it took you two years to do so.” He takes them over to the memorial stone and reminds them what being a shinobi is all about, then sends them home with instructions to show up bright and early tomorrow.

_Genin. Him. Well, there’s a first time for everything. If he’s lucky, they won’t catch on that they can ask for something besides D ranks before they’re old and grey, and he can spend extra time with his children. If he runs them into the ground, maybe they won’t have the energy to notice that they have some options?_

_Mmn. Decisions, decisions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAKARI- derived from 弥 (ya) meaning "increasingly", 華 (ka) meaning "splendour, flower, lustre, bloom" and 璃 (ri) meaning "lapis lazuli". Eldest daughter. Bio parents: Kakashi and Iruka.  
> Somewhere between her two parents in facial features and skin tone, she has Kakashi's hair and Iruka's attitude. Definitely takes after Kakashi in chakra and ninja arts, though she has a secondary affinity to water besides her lightning affinity.
> 
> SUIICHI- From 穂 (sui) meaning "grain" combined with 一 (ichi) meaning "one". Oldest/only son, second child. Bio parents: Kakashi and Gai.  
> Takes mostly after Gai in build, though with slightly finer facial features. His hair is similar to Gai's in texture (and cut, unfortunately), but the color is a silver only a few shades darker than Kakashi's. He is more enthusiastic than Kakashi and has better chakra reserves than Gai did at the same age.
> 
> NATSUNA- From夏 (natsu) meaning "summer" combined with 菜 (na) meaning "vegetables, greens". Second daughter, third child. Bio parents: Kakashi and Tenzo.  
> Her hair is brown, but gravity defying like Kakashi's. Largely takes after the Hatake side in looks (though she can do Tenzo's creepy eyes when she feels like it). Her chakra is abundant and abnormal. It's white and grows trees and things. She has a weird sense of humor.
> 
> KIMIKA- From 葵 (ki) meaning "sunflower", 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" combined with 花 (ka) meaning "flower". Fourth daughter, fourth child. Bio parents: Kakashi and Genma.  
> Inexplicably very blonde (like sunflower blonde). A quiet, cheerful child who has barely started chakra manipulation, and has a knack for getting into trouble quickly. Iruka is her favorite person, which Genma occasionally feels miffed over.
> 
> Yes, the repeating genin trio are Ami, Sasuke, and Sakura.
> 
> More notes may be added later.


End file.
